


Can You See It? (It's Oozing Out)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s10e16 Paint It Black, Guilty Dean, M/M, Religious Guilt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See It? (It's Oozing Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 16 Paint It Black

Dean had always wanted to make a confession.

He knew that if he wanted a chance at peace after death, he should at least make some kind of confession to somebody who was involved with a church, but he never really got around to it. Partially because he was too busy trying to avoid the effects of the Mark, and partially because of Sam.

Sam had been practically pressing him to his side, making sure he was never more than three feet away from him, and it made him want to run away like a rebellious teenager. It was ridiculous, and Dean was tempted to knock Sam out so he could have a minute to breathe by himself. But he didn't.

Dean loved Sam to pieces. He loved him more then anything else in the world, and he knew Sam felt the same. He didn't try to run away, and he didn't punch Sam to get his point across. He didn't need something else to feel guilty about. He felt incredibly guilty already for all the people he hurt, and all the people he got killed. He felt guilty for almost ending the world, and he felt guilty for hurting Sam in all the ways that he had. And that included being in love with him.

He and Sam had always been unnaturally close to each other. Ever since his dad had placed Sam in his arms, he'd adored the little bastard, and that became very evident when he and Sam had their first kiss when his brother was sixteen. 

That kiss had been the best kiss he'd ever had, but he couldn't shake that guilty feeling he had whenever he thought about it. He had kissed his brother when he was underage, and he couldn't help but feel that he'd manipulated him into being in a relationship with him, and that he still was years later.

Even now as Sam was holding him tightly in his arms as he slept soundly, he wished he had been brave enough to confess his incredible sin.


End file.
